


Appraisal

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ethics, Gen, Introspection, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus watches the new recruits, and thinks on them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appraisal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



Optimus watched the new pair of fighters from his higher vantage as Ironhide tested their abilities. The older mech was relying heavily on his arsenal of tricks and experience, as the sheer skill and coordination from the pair were well above the norm for the Autobots.

A pleased feeling was growing within Optimus the longer he watched. With such fighters, they stood a better chance of saving Cybertron's people from further destruction. While some had questioned the inclusion of gladiators, Optimus felt he had been correct to personally approach the pair.

While he understood now that the games had been one more sign of Cybertron's decay, Optimus had long followed them. Sunstreaker had no love for the only mech he had never defeated. And Sideswipe's very nature held more warmth than Decepticons seemed to allow.

The fight below ended with Ironhide conceding. While he gave them their evaluation, Sunstreaker's optics turned up, and Prime acknowledged him with a nod.

Sideswipe had asked that he never be separated from his brother, a condition Optimus agreed to readily. Sunstreaker had told Optimus he would serve as long as Optimus remained true to the needs of Cybertron.

Optimus Prime felt stronger for such faith, and more critical of himself to know one mech would watch for the fall.


End file.
